Un futuro extraño
by EDCGV
Summary: Pan del futuro quiere matar a Gohan. Lo conseguirá?


Gohan y Videl eran unos felices recién casados. Residían en el Monte  
Paos, al lado donde el pequeño semisayayin se había criado. La noticia  
de que Videl estaba embarazada alegro a toda la familia, pero cuanto  
tiempo duraría la felicidad de la familia?.  
Videl estaba sola en casa Gohan había insistido a que ella reposase  
todo el tiempo posible.  
Un estruendo se escucho y Videl se levantó del sofá a ver que había  
pasado. Allí se encontró una nave extraña pero con el icono de Capsula  
Corp. Entonces un humo empezó a salir y la nave se abría. Allí se  
podría divisar una silueta de una niña.  
-Quien eres- Pregunto Videl en posición de ataque.  
-Me llamo Pam y vengo del futuro, y tu mama no deberías tener esa pose  
por mi bien-Dijo Pam haciendo que Videl se relajase pero a la vez la  
confundiese por las palabras que había dicho.  
-Mi...mi hija?-Pregunto Videl acercándose a la joven.  
-Exacto mama, pero en tu tiempo no soy mas que un feto-Dijo  
sonriendole a su madre.  
-Demuestralo-Dijo Videl desconfiando de la que decía ser su hija.  
-Está Bien-Dijo encogiendose de hombros y elevando su KI hasta  
transformarse en sayayin. Videl quedo boquiabierta contemplando a SU  
HIJA convertida en sayayin.-Te creo...-solo pudo llegar a decir.  
-Que bueno que me ayas creído-Dijo volviendo a su estado normal.  
-A que has venido?- Preguntó Videl.  
-He venido a matar a mi padre-Dijo y estas palabras hicieron volver a  
Videl a su pose de lucha.  
-No te lo permitiré, para que una hija queria matar a su propio  
padre?-Dijo Videl enfurecida.  
-Tú...tú no sabes todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar.-Dijo mientras le  
caía una lágrima.-No ha sido culpa suya pero..., pero no permitiré  
perder al abuelito.-Dijo mientras rompía a llorar arrodillada.  
Videl al verla tan destrozada, le puso una mano en el hombro.-Por que  
no entramos en casa?-Pregunto Videl regalándole una sonrisa.  
-Si.-Pam asintió,se levantó y entraron en la que en el futuro sería su casa.  
-Haber.-Dijo Videl sentándose en un sillón enfrente de su hija.-Que  
pasara en el futuro?-  
-Pues todo estará muy tranquilo yo estaré muy unida al abuelo Goku...  
y al cumplir cuatro años, en el torneo de artes marciales, el se ira a  
entrenar a la reencarnación de Majin Bu, Ub.-Esto ultimo sorprendió a  
Videl.-Despues cuando tenga catorce el abuelo regresara con una  
maldición que lo ha vuelto joven, y si no recupera su edad normal el  
planeta Tierra BOOM!-Esto sorprendio mucho mas a Videl.-Junto con  
Trunks y el abuelo, iré a por las bolas del dragón por todo el  
universo, porque las de la Tierra no sirven.-Pam explico todas las  
aventuras que tuvieron, hasta lo de los dragones de las esferas, la  
transformación de Vegeta en ssj4 y como Goku se une con el dragón  
haciendo que las esferas.-Yo quería mucho al abuelo, tras esto papa y  
la abuela quedaron destrozados. Papa se cerro en un cuarto durante  
seis meses, pero tu le ayudaste a superar su tristeza. Después la  
abuela muere de tristeza, haciendo que papa vuelva a la habitación, y  
yo..., me quede sin padre ni abuelos, ya que el se vuelve loco.-Esta  
historia conmocionó a Videl e hizo que se uniera al llanto de su  
hija.  
-Pero no entiendo por que quieres matar a tu padre, no encuentro  
sentido.-Le dijo Videl a Pam.  
-Pues, cuando Baby controle a Goten, él no estará y entonces Baby no  
podrá controlar a Vegeta. Y el abuelo seguirá estando vivo...-peró  
Videl la interumpió.  
-Entonces quieres matar a tu padre para que no tenga la oportunidad de  
vencerte, y para que tu avuelo siga vivo..., pero que no entiendes que  
si tu padre muere YO estaré destrozada y tú tendras una vida mas  
traumatica.-Dijo Videl poniendose de pie.-Pam deja a tu padre vivo yo  
ya intentare que tu avuela no muera..., pero lo de Goku, eso creo que  
no lo podre conseguir ya que fué su elección.  
-Gracias te lo agradecere-Dijo Pamlevantandose y llendo hacia la  
puerta.-Gracias por la xarla, mama.- Dicho esto salío de la casa y  
volvio a su epoca.  
-Pam...- Dijo Videl con la mano en su vientre.

FIN


End file.
